After The War
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Everyone knew how the books and movies ended. With the elder wand. How will the characters deal with the nineteen years to come before we meet their children? With so many things that happened, how will our heroes recover? (Story is kind of better then the summary)
1. Chapter 1- Locked Doors

**"That wand's more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."**

An hour later:

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she noticed Ron cupping his face in his hands.

"I can't believe he's gone." Ron muttered as Hermione sat beside him on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione didn't have to guess to know who 'he' was. Fred.

"Maybe you should go to your family. George must be feeling horrible." Hermione reasoned and Ron nodded slowly.

"You're right. I should go. You come with me. Please, Hermione." Ron begged her and Hermione's heart fluttered as he said her name. She agreed and they walked out of the common room toward the Great Hall where everyone who was hurt was currently being healed by a exhausted Madam Pomfrey.

"Ron!" Molly called and Ron walked a bit faster to run into his mother's arms. Hermione stood back, not wanting to interrupt the private moment.

"Come on, dear." Molly said and opened one of her arms to let Hermione join the hug. She stepped in gratefully, relishing the feeling of family considering she destroyed hers by making them forget her.

)XXXXXXXXX(

Harry was sitting on his bed, refusing to see anyone.

It was all my fault, he kept repeating in his head. Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Dennis. They'd all died for him. Because of him. Lupin and Tonks left their baby behind. Teddy was going to grow up without parents, just like he did. Teddy was going to grow up without parents because of Voldemort, just like Harry.

The only thing keeping him from doing anything too rash was trying to be there for Teddy, the way Sirius had tried, and for Ginny. Ginny. His girlfriend. He hadn't seen her since he arrived.

He knew he was probably hurting her by staying in his room the whole time but it was his fault that Fred was gone. He had hurt her after trying to protect her for so long.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry whispered and pointed his wand at the wardrobe. Instead of a brilliant silver stag erupting from his wand, it was just mist.

He barely had any happy memories left. Harry dropped his head on his raised knees and started crying.

)XXXXXXXXX(

Ginny kept trying to get away from her friends and family to go see Harry but they wanted to console her about Fred or they wanted to talk to her about everything that just happened. Neville had stopped her to tell her about how he and Luna had just gotten together. Ginny had mourned with her family, she had taken care of Teddy Lupin for about half an hour before Tonks's mother, Andromeda, came back from helping Madam Pomfrey for a bit. Teddy was an adorable baby and was very funny when he'd change his hair color. When he didn't change his hair, he had dark brown hair like Lupin and light brown eyes like Tonks.

When everyone eventually had the moment with Ginny, she starting looking for Harry. She quickly spotted Hermione standing over Ron leaning over Fred. How much Ginny wished that Fred wasn't gone. It was so much worse for George. George lost his brother. His twin. His business partner. His partner in pranks. He'd lost half of himself when he lost Fred. Now, he was just sitting cross-legged next to Fred's body with a blank expression.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Ginny asked her friend quietly, not to disturb Ron.

"I'm not sure, Gin, but I think he might be back in the Gryffindor boys dorm." Hermione answered, gazing lovingly at Ron.

Ginny murmured a quick thanks and ran off to her love. She was going to see Harry again.

She hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, unsure whether the rumors of the opposite gender going up the other gender's stairs would become a slide were true. Ginny decided to risk it as she sprinted up the stairs and ran through the first years dorm, the second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years and then she stopped. The door to the seventh years was locked.


	2. Chapter 2- Understand

"Harry." Ginny called softly into the room. It was breaking her heart. Did the locked door mean that he didn't want her there? The door opened instantly to show Harry sitting on the bed. She rushed over to him and sat down beside him, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry lines forming on her forehead.

"You don't deserve me, Ginny. I pretty much killed everyone. It's my fault they died." Harry mumbled and Ginny slapped him.

"Don't you dare say that, Harry James Potter. You did not kill them. You saved more people from dying." Ginny growled at him when Harry looked at her with such surprise.

"I do love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry said fondly and he was looking a bit scared of her.

"Don't call me 'Ginerva'." Ginny mumbled, turning red at his comment. "I love you too." She added after a couple moments.

"Ginny, do you mind if we take it slow for a while?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled.

"I wouldn't mind one bit."

)XXXXXXXXX(

George was lost. He needed Fred back. With Fred gone, so was half of him.

"George."

"Please, George."

"Get something to eat, George."

"It's going to be alright, George."

Many tried to take George out of his trance but they were unsuccessful. He didn't know what to do anymore. The joke shop was a team thing. Now, he would have to run it alone. Pranks was a team thing. Now, he'd have to do it alone.

He stayed that way for hours until someone simply sat down beside him, not saying anything.

He was surprised to see Angelina there and even more surprised that she didn't make him stop mourning.

"I understand, George. You need your brother back." Angelina began then stopped when she saw George staring at her.

"You don't understand, Angelina. You don't have a twin. You don't know how it feels." George replied softly.

"Then tell me how it feels." Angelina turned to him.

"I feel… I feel like i've lost a part of myself. Everything in my future has been planned with Fred in it. Now that he's not, everything is different." George admitted and Angelina just watched him. She didn't say anything to interrupt George from his first conversation in hours. Many people were watching him from the corner of their eyes, surprised he moved, let alone spoke.

After George poured his heart out to Angelina, he felt a bit better. Nothing would ever take away the pain of what happened with Fred but maybe Angelina could dim it.

)XXXXXXXXXX(

Bill Weasley was dealing with his seven months pregnant wife who was cursing in french. "Guerre stupide! Voldemort, mon cul! S'il n'était pas en cendres, je voudrais le ramener à la vie le tuer à nouveau! Stupide, idiot, mauviette! Crap! J'ai cassé mon ongle! Faute de Voldemort! Connard stupide! Tuez-le! Tuez-le! No. .. Je vais le tuer! Si seulement j'étais là alors, je ferais le petit cul prie pour la mort. Oui! S'il est vivant encore, je vais lui faire faire. C'est un plan. C'est une promesse."

Bill understood a couple words and the enthusiasm his wife had was frightning.

"Fleur, think of the baby. Calm down for the baby." Bill tried to get her to stop but she was yelling too loud.

"Fleur!" A voice came from Shell Cottage's doorway. Fleur stopped yelling to turn around.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur exclaimed and her sister stood there with her arms crossed.

"Beell zaid zat you need to ztop movin'. Not good for ze bebe." Gabrielle said and Fleur nodded. It amused Bill to see Fleur listening to her younger sister and he was also proud of Gabrielle for managing most words to come out without a 'z'.

"Oui, Gabrielle. Je suis juste très en colère que je ne pouvais rien faire." Fleur said and Bill tried to decipher the words but quickly decided against it.

"Engliz, Fleur. We peek Engliz… Englis… English." Gabrielle had finally managed to say it.

"Yez, Gaby." Fleur hung her head like if she got caught in trouble.

"Good. Sit." Gabrielle commanded and Fleur sat slowly on the love seat behind her.

"Ooof," Fleur grunted and placed an arm on her stomach. Bill was by her side in an instant.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked, very worried.

"Ze bebe move." Fleur grinned, her eyes shining with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3- Little Kisses Of Love

Chapter Three

"It's alright, Draco. It's over. It's all over." Astoria whispered in Daphne's friend's ear, rubbing circles onto his back comfortingly.

"I just-I can't-" Draco continued attempting to speak, his thick, heavy sobs getting in the way.

Astoria Greengrass was still shocked from Draco turning up in the dungeons where the Slytherin's were meant to wait until the war was over and apparated with her into the Malfoy manor, finally breaking down and leaning against her in comfort.

"Don't speak, Draco. Breathe." Astoria said slowly and smiled as he began to take rackety breaths. "That's it. Well done."

"I don't know if I want to speak about it, Astoria. Is it alright if I don't?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Of course. Honestly, I was surprised at you coming and pulling me out of the basement. Why not your girlfriend? Pansy?" The brunette looked in question at her sister's friend.

"I was thinking of breaking up with her. I don't like her much and she doesn't have feelings of love as much as worship for me. Besides, Blaise likes her a lot and what friend would I be if I didn't let him have her?" Draco said nonchalantly.

Somehow, it angered Astoria. He was speaking of Pansy as if she was an object. Astoria told him so and he looked wearily at her.

"You know I don't mean it like that."

"I know, it just came out wrong." Astoria said, calming down. Her anger came in short little waves, calming down quickly and rising just as fast.

There was a momentary silence between them.

Astoria finally noticed the protective arm she had around his shoulders and his chest, calmly rising and falling.

It took her a couple moments to realize he was asleep against her chest.

With a smile on her face, she shifted slightly so her back was against the satin couch and surrendered to sleep herself.

)XXXXXXXXXX(

"Are you alright, Neville?" Luna asked as he stood stonily in the middle of the Great Hall, unmoving.

She saw his face was troubled so she lay a gentle hand on his chest to make him aware of her being there.

Luna saw something spark behind his eyes as he brought them to rest on her face.

Taking a step closer, Neville got lost in her eyes again. She noticed that as she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him softly. He didn't need to be scared by the pent-up energy inside her.

Neville quickly responded by pulling her close and caressing her blonde hair with much adoration and love.

She smiled against his lips as she replayed the last hour. Harry rushing off to his room, Neville going off to tell Ginny and everyone else of them being together, and more of Neville. Neville. Neville. It was one name she never planned on forgetting.

When they broke away, they stared at each other for a couple moments, drinking each other in.

"I love you." They told each other at the same time.

Neville beamed at her and Luna smiled her dreamy smiled back as they walked toward a bed. They were both exhausted and nothing would be better then sleeping in each other's arms.

)XXXXXXXXXX(

Cho was walking around, looking at injured. She didn't want to tell the mediwitch of her helping just in case she would fuss over her own injuries.

A broken arm was no problem, neither were the multiple deep scratches across her arms and neck. Cho would get something for herself as soon as she checked everyone else. She did want to become a Healer after all, why not work now?

After taking a long inspection on the deceased Weasley twin, Fred, she left George who was speaking with Angelina Johnson.

Soon, she noticed Madam Pomfrey walking to another patient, instead of sprinting, so she upped her game, wanting her to get some rest.

Cho took a potion out of her pocket and let a few drops trickle into Lavender Brown's mouth, to fix her broken leg. There was a sharp crack that made Cho and Lavender wince, meaning that Lavender's leg was back in place. With a swift check at the girl's neck that had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, she sadly told her what Lavender had been dreading.

She had survived the bite, meaning she was due to become a werewolf at midnight in two weeks. Lavender began crying as Theodore Nott wrapped a arm around her, eliciting shock from many people watching. No one had thought of Theodore Nott ever being with Lavender Brown. It was strange.

Standing back up, Cho moved to the next patient who was cradling a burnt arm with another burnt left arm.

Her stomach became knots at seeing him in pain. She liked him a lot but she doubted him of liking her back. She liked him since the end of the fifth year, when she realized kissing Harry was a mistake. Then she saw him and he didn't look much like Cedric but he was as kind hearted as he was and as honest. So she began to like him.

Slowly uncorking another stopper, she poured the remaining drops into his open mouth, protesting against him keeping her from those needing more help.

She stayed to watch the burns all over his body slowly fade into light scars. Tracing the ones on his face lightly with her fingertips, she didn't notice his brown eyes watching her.

"Fact, your name is Irish for 'James'." Cho whispered, putting the small bottle into her pocket.

"Fact, your hair is really soft." He replied, dragging his fingers through her black hair to prove a point.

"Fact, your eyes are brown." Cho said, not knowing anything else to say. She silently cursed those moments when being a Ravenclaw didn't help.

He just smiled as he leaned closer and tilted her head upwards so it was mere centimeters away from his. With a cocky grin, he kissed her. It was the right kiss. The one with Cedric hadn't been half as good as this one and the one with Harry was very salty, because of her tears.

She finally leaned out of his touch and grinned at him.

"Fact, I just kissed you." Seamus said. And so he won the game.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the incredibally long wait and I feel even worse for not being able to promise when the next update's coming seeing as I have recently fallen in love with Seamus/Cho pairing. I had originally thought of Cho and Theo Nott but then I thought of Seamus instead and it clicked. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! Nevermind that. If you know any good fanfictions, please send me the links. Preferably funny. I do love funny jokes to steal and use on my friend. KIDDING. Ish. Review if you love awkward moments like falling un-belted jeans in public.


End file.
